


Control

by destielisanoof



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angel Wings, Bad Writer Chuck Shurley, Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Chuck Shurley is God, Dark, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Metallica References, Post-Episode: s15e09 The Trap, Protective Dean Winchester, Took a dark turn, Torture, What Have I Done, Wings, i cant tag, minor Samifer, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielisanoof/pseuds/destielisanoof
Summary: In which Chuck tried to make some changes in his story and goes back into TFW's lives to change a few things up. But this time targets Castiel.(I don't know how to summarize but if you like Cas being a total badass with wings and Dean being a needy bottom then this is for you. Minor Samifer but might add more)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lucifer & Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. I Can See You

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea after 15x9 so now we are going to pretend Jack isn't back and the boys have all their luck and Chuck is back to mess with them

Sam and Cas were scrolling through the bunker’s library, looking for anything that might talk about any sort of cosmic beings like Chuck. Cas was looking through some of the Italian and Philipino texts in the library. Sam was going through the English texts and Dean was somewhere in the kitchen.

Sam sat back down across from Cas and started reading. They spent three more hours going through the books they had wordlessly. 

At some point Sam looked up at Cas and asked, “Hey, Cas, what time is it?”   
  
Cas closed his eyes for a quick moment and opened them back again, “It’s 10:35 pm,” he said looking back down at his book.

“Then where the hell is Dean? He said he was going to come research with us and it's been three hours?” Sam argued angrily. He was tired of his brother backing out of plans and hunts. They had just lost their shot at stopping Chuck and he was the one to restore faith back in Sam. Now he was ghosting him and Castiel.

“I’ll go find him,” Castiel said, slowly rising and heading to the kitchen. He went to go check there first then if he wasn’t in there he would go to Dean’s room. 

He entered the kitchen to see Dean hovered over the counter, his shoulders hunched over. Cas approached him slowly, in case the hunter was on the verge of breaking down, ‘cause to his position

“Dean?” He asked in a low tone.

Dean snapped around, revealing a bunch of ingredients and three plates of sandwiches, “Hey Cas. How ya doin’?”

Castiel narrowed his eyes at him, “I’m...fine. Dean,” he said looking between Dean and the sandwiches, “have you been making sandwiches for the past three hours?”

Dean looked at Cas, guilty and muttered, “Maybe,”

Castiel bitch faced him and sighed, “Okay, well, Sam wants you in the library to help with the research. He’s angry at you for not helping,” the angel stated.

“Okay whatever. Here take this,” Dean said, handing him two plates. He moved to the fridge to grab three beers and took the one plate. “This will be the best sandwich you will ever eat!”

“It wasn’t necessary but,” he said, walking out the kitchen with the dean behind him, “I would be more than happy to eat it.” 

They walked into the library holding the plates and beers. Sam shot a bitch face at Cas which meant ‘seriously’ and he shrugged at him which also meant ‘yes, seriously’.

Dean placed the beers on the table plate on the table and looked at his little brother. “Heard you were mad at me?” Cas placed the plates on the table beside the beers. He heard the brothers argue about something. They weren’t really angry at each other, just frustrated. He tried to listen to the conversation but something was ringing in his ears, disorienting him. It wasn’t angel radio or he would have been able to understand what he was hearing. The ringing was quiet at first but then started to get louder and louder. His head started to pound and his chest felt heavy. His feet were barely holding him up so he leaned his fists on the table, his vision becoming blurry.  _ Something is wrong, really wrong, _ he told himself as he tried to steady his breathing.

Sam and Dean stopped their bickering and looked over at Cas who looked in pain and was heavily breathing.

“Hey, Cas. You alright?” Dean asked, trying to help the angel stand up from the elbow.

“No,” he said barely a whisper, bringing his arm up to loosen his tie, now supporting his full weight on Dean, “something’s wrong, I-I…”

“What’s going on? How do you feel?” Before Dean could finish the sentence, Sam had gotten up and stood beside Dean, looking at his friend worried.

“I-” he cut himself off, seeing a silhouette of a short man standing in front of him. Darkness swept over him with a sharp pain in his stomach and head. Fear took over him and backed away from Dean’s grasp. The Winchester was talking to him but he couldn’t make a word of what he was saying. He kept staring at the silhouette, not able to make out how it was. His blurry vision soon was filled with shadowy figures. His head was spinning. He couldn’t see or feel Sam and Dean around him. Just black and darkness drowning him. The only thing he could feel was the cold ground and pain everywhere. Then nothing.

Sam and Dean slowly watched as their best friend moved away from them looking over their shoulder like he is trying to remember a familiar face. Sam and Dean looked to where Cas was staring, only to see nothing.

“Cas. Hey Cas, tells us what you’re seeing,” Dean said, trying to keep his voice calm. Cas just stared between them, not acknowledging the Winchesters

“Dean, I don’t think he can hear us?” Sam said worriedly, trying to move closer to the angel. Cas let out a small gasp then looked around the room like there are ghosts everywhere. He snapped his head in all directions and at some point he started falling to the ground.

“Cas!” Dean half yelled, kneeling beside the angel. He checked for his pulse which was very fast. His breathing was troubled but steady. 

“Dean, what the hell is happening?” Sam asked his brother, worried in his voice. 

“I don’t know, but my money is on Chuck!” Dean snapped, trying to slap his best friend awake.

“Probably,” Sam said, kneeling beside his brother. He saw Dean placing the back of his palm over the angel’s head. “Fever?” Sam asked.

“Yea! He’s boiling, might have to give him an ice bath,” Dean suggested, not fond of the idea.

“Are you sure we’ll have to? I mean he is an angel,” Sam said which he was correct. But Dean let his overprotective husband-tactics kick in.

“An angel who has God, the one who made him, pissed off at him and us and he’s also losing his powers and the only thing he is missing right now is some cookie dough and some parchment paper so we could bake cookies on his forehead,” Dean sassed and Sam sent him a glare. Dean had a point.

“Okay, you got a point,” Sam agreed.

“Good, now help me get him up,” Dean ordered and Sam helped his brother take the angel in the nursery where they had an extra bed and a bathroom with a large bathtub.

~~~

Cas felt strange. A strange substance surrounding him. And it was cold. He was slowly coming into consciousness. Slowly he opened his eyes, it stung at first but then it felt cold. His vision was disoriented and blurry but bright. His lungs felt empty, he realized he wasn’t breathing. He didn’t mind, he never needed to breathe so it was fine to relax his body a bit.

_ “Hey,” _ a voice beside him whispered. He looked to his left, looking the man in the eyes. Only it wasn’t just any man. It was Nick laying beside him, with a happy smirk. No, it wasn’t Nick either, it was Lucifer.

Fear flooded him and he gasped for air. Only for a cold liquid to fill his lugs. He panicked, he didn’t know where he was or what was happening. Castiel tried to run away or start kicking around but he had almost no space to move. He felt his lungs sting in pain. Suddenly a pair of strong arms pulled him upwards and Lucifer was gone.

Water was dripping down his forehead and on to his eyes, making it hard for him to see.

“Cas, hey buddy calm down, you’re okay,” he heard a voice soothing him. Cas started to cough the water out of his lungs, his whole body trembling. 

“Easy tiger,” Dean confronted, putting a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. The angel brought his hand up and pushed away his wet hair from his forehead. Staring at Dean with wide eyes, trying to control his breathing.

“Dean?” He shivered, why was he cold? “Why am I…?” He trailed off, looking at Sam who was holding a glass of water and something small in his hand, also staring at Castiel worried.

“Because you have a fever. 113 F to be exact. Cas what the hell is going on?” Dean asked, worried.

Cas looked at the water he was in, it was cold and there were many ice cubes floating around him. He looked back up at Dean and shrugged, muttering, “I don’t know, but it doesn’t have to do with Heaven.”

“Alright. Okay, we’ll figure it out, but first here, take these,” Sam said, handing Castiel two small white pills and the glass of water. He took them and plopped the pills in his mouth, the chugged the water down. 

“Okay,” Sam said, taking the glass, “what do you remember?”

Cas looked at Sam then back down at the water, “I remember ringing and pain everywhere. Then I...there were these strange figures. I tried to see what they were but I couldn’t. They weren’t ghosts or demons or any other sort of supernatural beings. Then I became unconscious.”

Dean looked at Sam and his brother shook his head, they both had no idea what was happening with the angel. 

“What about just now? You started jumping around, trying to get out. What do ya see?” Dean asked and knew it wasn’t such a great idea when the angel went still and looked at him dead in the eyes.

“I...I saw Lucifer,” the angel admitted, dropping his head in shame. Sam and Dean both shared the same expression, something wasn’t right.

“Do you see him right now?” Dean asked and Cas looked around. His eyes stopped roaming the room when he saw his older brother sitting in the corner of the room, waving at him and blowing a kiss.

Cas swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, “Yea, I see him. He’s just waving at me.”   
  


Sam sighed in relief and said, “Good. That’s good he’s quiet. Cas, why are you hallucinating Lucifer?”

“I don’t know, I stopped seeing him in Purgatory, but since we’ve recently been there, maybe my mind started hallucinating him again,” Cas suggested, but it felt off that the hallucinations would start after such a long time. His mind kept going back to the black figures and the darkness that drowned him. It had to mean something, and it wasn’t Purgatory.

“Perhaps,” Dean agreed, leaving out the pun he desperately wanted to throw in.

But Sam didn’t think that was it. “I don’t think it was from Purgatory. Or the flashbacks or hallucinations would have started sight when you got back not weeks after. And why did you get a fever and pass out when the hallucinations returned? When we both were seeing Lucifer, it wasn’t like this. I think it’s something else.”

Cas looked at the wall in front of him, trying to think of any possibilities of seeing Lucifer again. He had a theory but wasn’t sure if sharing would be a good idea. 

“Oh, come on Cassie! Don’t hide stuff from your husbands!” Lucifer argued with a grin, moving closer and sitting between Sam and Dean. 

“Well, however it started, we’ll figure out a way to make it stop. But first, let's check the fever,” Dean said grabbing the thermometer. He motioned Cas to undo two or three buttons so he could put the thermometer under his armpit. Cas sat still in the cold bathtub, finally noticing he was only wearing his dress pants and a white button-down.

“Hm! Fancy, ‘Sam and Dean Winchester Become Butlers for the Nut Job Angel’ don’t you think it’ll make the first page on the papers?” Satan teased and smirked over at Sam. 

Cas only glared at him. Sam and Dean both noticing he was death glaring at the floor looked at him strangely.

  
“Lucifer?” Sam asked and Cas nodded slightly.

“Oh, tell Sammy I say hi!” Lucifer said excitedly.

“Shut up,” Cas snapped at him and the thermometer started beeping. Dean leaned over the bath and took the thermometer.    
  
“103.7,” he read and looked at Cas, “can’t you mojo the fever away?”

Cas shook his head and folded his knees, holding them against his chest.

“Well it dropped down a bit, when it gets lower than a 100 then we’ll get you to a change of clothes and have you rest,” Sam suggested and Cas nodded not saying anything, his theory playing over and over in his head.

“Tell them, Cassie. Or the time will come and they will find out themselves. And-ooh- trust me, it won't be fun. I mean, talking with experience,” Lucifer smirked, leaning against the bathtub. 

“I told you to shut up!” Cas growled under his breath. 

“Cas,” Sam whispered, shaking his head, “it won’t work on him, I’ve tried.”

“Yeah Cas! You know, it actually reminds me of a song,” Lucifer said, “you know the song ‘The Call of Ktulu’? It’s by Metallica,” Lucifer said, trying to get Castiel to understand what he was saying. Cas just glared at him so he kept talking, “I’ll take that as a no. Well, it’s an awesome song, lyrics are awesome and the meaning and Cliff Burton’s part is also...what's the word, mesmerizing! I’ll start singing it for you!” He said excitedly, standing up to sit on the stool behind Sam. 

“Tu Nu-Nu-Nu-Nu-Nu-Nah, Tu Nu-Nu-Nu-Nu-Nu-Nah, Tu Nu-Nu-Nu-Nu-Nu-Nah,” Cas shut his eyes to try to keep his voice out of his mind. 

“What’s he saying?” Dean asked, seeing how troubled Cas looked.

“He’s not saying anything, just singing,” Cas said annoyed.

“Yeah, that’s the biggest pain in the ass, his singing,” Sam said, remembering when he was singing ‘Stairway to Heaven’.

“What song?” Dean asked, trying to lighten up the situation. “Wait, don’t tell me, tell me the artist!” 

Dean tried to play a game and Cas went along, “It’s by Metallica, with Cliff Burton,” Cas said, trying to focus on Dean. Dean’s soothing voice and beautiful features. He tried to focus on Dean’s soul. Anything to get him to forget about Lucifer.

“Well, that narrows it down to four albums, ‘Kill ‘Em’, ‘Ride’, ‘Master’ and ‘Justice’, ask him which album,” Dean said, eyes bright with fake excitement.

“Hey, Luci,” Cas said, trying to catch his attention but he was too focused on the song. 

“Luci?” Sam asked, confused as to why Cas called him Luci. Cas froze, realizing he just called Lucifer Luci in front of the Winchesters. He knew he had no right. He was the Devil and no matter how loving he used to be, he has no right to treat Lucifer like he used to when he was younger, especially after what Lucifer has done to the Winchesters.

“Y-yes. In Heaven, before he fell and was cast out, he was loving and caring. Once, but that was a long time ago. And he didn’t say which album the song is from,” Cas was quick to change the subject and Dean knew he was hiding something. 

Dean didn’t want to pressure him so he asked, “Well, what’s the lyrics?”   
  
“I don’t understand them, he’s just saying stuff like ‘Doh Doh, Pow-Pow-Paw’ and ‘Tu Nu-Nu-Nu-Nu-Nu-Nah’,” Cas said, with a head tilt at Dean. Sam looked equally as confused and Dean bitch faced him and Cas.

“It’s either ‘The Call of Ktulu’, ‘Orion’ or’ Anastasia’,” Dean clarified and Sam looked even more confused.

“Aren’t those the…” he trailed off for Dean to finish.

“The instrumentals. No lyrics,” Dean said with a shy smile at Cas who looked annoyed.

Cas sighed and sat back in the bathtub. Annoyed by his brother.

“Also wait,” Dean said, turning to Cas, “how the hell does he know about Metallica and Cliff Burton? Hasn’t he been in time out for the past gazillion years?”

“Yea he has, but he also possessed a famous and rich rock star once. Don’t you think he would have googled ‘how to be a rockstar’?” Sam answered because Dean was saying crap.

“I mean, Sammy’s right,” Lucifer stopped and Cas sighed in relief, “Oh, no don’t get too excited. Tell Sammy and Deano about your theory in the next two minutes or I’ll go through ‘Orion’ five times, and then ‘Anastasia’. And then every Beiber song!” Lucifer said sinisterly, looking at the angel excitedly.

“No,” Cas said dryly.

“Okay then,” Lucifer said, putting his arms on his hips, “how about I sweeten the pot. As long as I’m in your head, I promise to keep quiet until you find a way to get rid of me. Hm? Deal?” 

Cas looked at Lucifer’s shoes, thinking if he should accept. He had to tell Sam and Dean the truth.

“Fine,” Cas agreed and Lucifer smiled.

“Okieee...Now I’ll give you one minute before I start singing again,” Lucifer said, starting to count down. Castiel hated his voice and wanted to make him shut up, but didn’t know if he had the guts to.

“Sam, Dean,” Cas started and Lucifer stopped, looking at him.

“Yeah Cas?” Dean asked.

Cas looked up at him for a split second and back at the ground, “I think I know why I’m seeing Lucifer.”   
  
“Why?” Sam asked.

Cas swallowed and kept talking, “When Jack died, the first time, his soul went to Heaven. I went to retrieve it as we said but...the Empty has broken through Heaven’s Gates, looking for Jack. It considered Jack its property because he was half angle. So I made a deal to trade Jack with myself,” Cas admitted and couldn’t look up at the Winchesters.

“You stupid son of a bitch!” Dean growled through grit teeth. “How long do you have?”

“I don’t know,” Cas whispered, holding his knees.

“What the hell do you mean you don’t know!? You-” 

“Dean, Dean, stop. Let him explain,” Sam stopped his brother who was now standing, ready to kill someone.

“It’s going to come for me when I allow myself to be happy. So now it came to Earth and made me hallucinate Lucifer, trying to make me as miserable as possible so the slightest thing would make me happy enough to take me,” Cas explained, ashamed of himself. He didn’t want to have the Winchesters to deal with his problems but here they are.

Dean chuckled and rested his hands on his head, “So not only have you been hiding it from us for more than a year, you also told the kid to do so. What the hell is wrong with you man? Haven’t you learned from me and Sammy? All of this shit started because I made a deal!” 

“Oop! I think we chose the wrong day for feelings, I think Deano is on his period.” Lucifer teased and Cas glared.

“I said shut up,”

“Or what? You’re a soaking wet mess and as weak as a log. You couldn’t even survive against your own hallucination,” he snapped at him.

“Just shut up,”

“But then again, you never survived on your own. Someone was there, whether it was Sam, Dean, Crowley, Jack, Hannah,” he mocked, smirking at the angel.

“You promised you would stop talking,” Cas should have known better than to make a deal with the devil.

“Cas,” Sam tried to talk to him but it wouldn’t work.

“Oh I promised a lot of things. I promised Sammy I wouldn’t hurt him because I loved him. But instead I ended up ripping him from the inside out. I also promised Jack I would take care of him, you know what I did? I tortured him, tried to kill him and many other things that I could list off,” he said, pretending to be an old lady who was cleaning her glasses.

“Shut up!” Cas told him a little louder.

“You know what else I promised? I would be a good older brother. I lied about that too, in case you don’t remember; When I started getting corrupted and you and your friends decided to come and ‘talk’,” he air quoted, “to me. But instead I tortured and roasted all seven of you! I’m sure every time you close your eyes you can still hear Benjamin's screams.”   
  
“Just shut the hell up!” Cas begged, tears forming in his eyes.

“Cas, come one man, let’s get you out of the water,” Dean said, reaching for the towel.

“I do too, they’re my lullaby. You wanna know what else I hear? The scream from-”

“I SAID SHUT UP YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!” Castiel yelled and grabbed the glass from the floor. Before he could stop himself, he had thrown it at Lucifer. The glass shattered when it hit his chest, shattering even more when it hit the ground.

Cas had leaned over the bathtub, resting one hand on the floor and the other the arm of the bathtub, panting and relieved he shut Lucifer up.

Sam and Dean froze, a cold chill running up both of their spines. They just saw the glass shatter because of an invisible force. Castiel wasn’t hallucinating.

“Cas, I don’t think you’re hallucinating,” Sam suggested, grabbing his gun from behind his waistband. 


	2. Edits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this accidentally took a very very VERY sharp and dark turn. Whoops my bad!

“I SAID SHUT UP YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!” Castiel yelled and grabbed the glass from the floor. Before he could stop himself, he had thrown it at Lucifer. The glass shattered when it hit his chest, shattering even more when it hit the ground.

Cas had leaned over the bathtub, resting one hand on the floor and the other the arm of the bathtub, panting and relieved he shut Lucifer up.

Sam and Dean froze, a cold chill running up both of their spines. They just saw the glass shatter because of an invisible force. Castiel wasn’t hallucinating.

“Cas, I don’t think you’re hallucinating,” Sam suggested, grabbing his gun from behind his waistband. 

Castiel looked at the broken glass which was a few meters away from them. The glass was supposed to hit the wall and break, not Lucifer. Lucifer was real. Or maybe it wasn’t Lucifer. 

“Well, this is a bummer,” Lucifer muttered and he snapped his fingers. 

Sam and Dean jumped, seeing Lucifer in front of them.  _ But how? I killed him! Chuck did this, _ angry thoughts were running through Dean’s head. Maybe Chuck was trying to get back at them for trying to trap him.

“How’s it going guys?” He asked, then snapped his fingers, turning into a different figure. 

Sam took the safety off the gun and stood up, not pointing it at Chuck yet. Dean stayed down beside Castiel, whispering to him to not move.

“Now come on Sammy, you know that wont work on me,” Chuck said with a bright smile. When he saw Sam didn’t do anything about the gun flicked his wrist and it flew across the room.

“Cut the crap and tell us what you want!” Dean snapped at him and Chuck rolled his eyes.

“Hello to you too Dean!” He said excitedly. When the three kept glaring at him he sighed in defeat. “Okay fine I’ll get to the punch line, but first,” he said looking beside Dean, “Cassie, dear, you look like crap. Here let me help,”

Before anyone could say anything, Cas was standing a few feet away from, with his clothes dry and his fever gone. 

“What do you want?” Castiel asked again, standing his ground.

Chuck laughed and said, “I see you’re the same badass impatient angel you’ve always been. Well I’m here because, as you all know, I have an ending for this story. And it’s a perfect ending. But, like all writers, there are some parts that need to be edited by me. Three parts to be exact. And for the first time in a very long time, I have to take control of how the story goes for a few pages. You could say, character improvement.”

“Chuck,” Sam said, grabbing his attention, “Can we get the short version please?”

Chuck backed up a bit, as if showing he didn’t mean to offend them. “Right sorry guys, I know you don’t like long chats. Well, long story short, I have three troubles getting to my perfect ending so I have to step in like every writer and do some editing. And two of those three problems have to do with Castiel.”

“Don’t you dare touch me,” Castiel said worriedly, taking a step backwards.

Chuck reached his hand out to grab his shoulder, “Son look-”

“I am not your son!” he snapped at him and Chuck drew his hand back, turning it into a fist.

“You know what?” He said, raising his voice, “I tried to be nice and make this as easy as possible for you and I get this in return!” 

Sam, Dean and Cas would have lied if they didn’t feel afraid. Cas stopped walking backwards and stood still, ready to draw his grace if he needed to. 

“I am here, trying to get you back to your full powerful self and you’re walking away from me! I just want you to have your wings back Castiel,” Chuck said, throwing his arms in surrender because he was just done with them. 

“No,” Cas whispered, he knew what Chuck was trying to do. But it could kill him.

“Yes,” Chuck said, moving closer.

“You’re going to kill me,”

“Nah, you’re a strong boy. And if I do, I’ll just bring you back,” Chuck said like it was nothing.

Chuck tried to reach for the angel again but he just moved back. Disappointment filled Chuck’s expressions. With a flick of his wrist, he had pinned Sam and Dean to the ground by an invisible force.

“Chuck don’t!” Dean yelled but that didn’t stop him.

Chuck flung Castiel to the wall behind him and walked towards Dean who was struggling to move.

“Or what Deano?”

“We’ll stop fighting you. We’ll give you the ending you want, just don’t touch him,” Dean begged and Cas looked at him with wide eyes across the room.

“Dean, I don’t need you to sacrifice anything right now or make any deals. I just need to make some edits. Now you and your brother can stop talking for five minutes and I’ll be gone,” Chuck snapped at Dean. “Now Cassie, do you want to do this the easy or hard way?” 

Chuck turned around to see Castiel holding a crowbar.

“Guess we’re going the hard way,” he muttered and moved closer to the angel.

Cas made a swing but Chuck grabbed the crowbar, looking at the angel disappointed, “Look man we can sit here all day do this or just get it over with,” Chuck suggested but Castiel didn’t let go of the weapon. 

He kicked Chuck in the crotch, distracting him and grabbing the crowbar back to hit him on the head. Chuck yelped and backed up, holding his bleeding head. Cas knew he wouldn’t go full-on power on him, but it also felt good to hit him. After everything, he put them through. After what he did to Jack.

“Okay, now I’m starting to get a little angry here,” Chuck healed his head and with his powers started to burn the metal on the crowbar. Cas dropped the crowbar, winching in pain. In a blink, Chuck was standing centimetres away from Castiel. 

He wrapped his hand around his neck and started to squeeze. “You know what I noticed, I can’t hurt anyone physically, with my own two hands. It’s like my being is stopping me too. But when it comes to you and Dean, I’m fine with it. I enjoy it. The little grunt and squeaks you guys make, and to be fair, you both look 10 times hotter when soaked in blood. So I say we all stop talking and resisting and enjoy this...bumpy ride!” He said excitedly, throwing Cas to the wall. 

Chuck pinned the angel against the wall on his stomach, his left hand pinning his arms above his head and one of his knees against the angel's waist so he didn't kick him. 

“Oh I forgot something, you know what they say, you have to get rid of the split ends to grow out the new hairs,” Chuck said, turning around to look at Sam, “Sam, could you grab me an angel blade?” he asked, lifting the weight off of the younger Winchester.

“Ok,” Sam whispered and went to one of the drawers to pick up an angel blade. He was hesitant, not knowing how to help his friend. Maybe he could slice his palm and banish Cas out of the room.

“Also Sam,” Chuck called over his shoulder, “do anything smart like banishing Cas or stab me, I’ll go Biblical on him,” he threatened and Sam handed him the blade, “good, now go back and sit down beside Dean.”

Sam followed, sitting back down and immediately being pushed down by an invisible force.

Chuck turned his attention back at Cas and the blade against the back of his neck. Cas shivered at its coldness, closing his eyes and waiting for what Chuck was going to do next.

“Now, I know how you’re squirmy, so I’m gonna let you go to take your shirt off because this is a bit messy and I’ve done it twice. So I suggest you don’t try anything smart either,” he threatened, letting Cas’ hands go and removing his knee from his back. The blade was still pressed against his neck, he removed his shirt aggressively, throwing it to the ground. He felt Chuck pressing him against the wall with one hand on the back of his neck, the blade against his shoulder, where his wings rested.

“You know how this works,” Chuck muttered and started cutting downwards, opening schemes for the old wings to come out of. 

Castiel’s breath hitched, pain shooting through his entire body. He tried to ignore the pain, wait for the right moment to get Chuck off guard and get himself and the Winchesters out of there. He breathed in and out, clenching his hands into fists, digging his nails into his palms and drawing out blood. He felt the blade stop moving and started panting, sweat dripping down his forehead.

“Just...remember,” Castiel panted, pain running through his entire body, “I’ll kill you for this,”

Chuck just chuckled and dropped the blade.

“Now, this is going to hurt,” he warned, pressing his hands on the two cuts on his back. Cas winched and fought back a sob. Chuck focused his powers to draw the angel’s wings.

Light emerged from where Cas and Chuck were standing. Sam and Dean closed their eyes to not get blinded. After a minute the light slowly started to die down. After it was done Sam and Dean opened their eyes, in front of them was Chuck hovering over Cas with a pair of black wings emerging from his back. 

Sam and Dean gasped at the sight of them. They must have been 15 feet each. The colour jet black and specs of blood on some feathers. There were hardly any feathers on the wings but still looked beautiful.

“Well, that was done, step 1 down, 2 more to go,” Chuck announced, as if happy for what he has accomplished. Dean’s blood boiled under his skin. Not only has he been toying with them since the dawn of time, but now he’s torturing Cas for his own enjoyment. To make ‘edits’ for his story. 

Chuck let go of Cas’ neck and knelt down to pick up the angel blade. Chuck turned back at Cas and felt a sharp pain on his nose. He looked up to see Castiel over him hitting him with his wing on his face, slicing his cheek and drawing blood. Once Chuck backed away a bit he chuckled, his powers already healing him by themselves.

“Cas, come one, we’re almost done, though we did some bonding” Chuck tried to get closer to him, only for Cas to move further away. Sam and Dean watched from the ground, both fearing for their best friend. Both the Winchesters felt guilty for not being able to help Cas. They felt useless.

“Trust me, we’ll never ‘bond’,” the angel snarled at him, keeping his shoulders back and his wings tight behind his back.

“I know we won’t,” Chuck admitted, pretending to sound sad. He disappeared with a blink and reappeared behind Castiel. Before Cas could react, he felt a sharp pain on the side of his forehead. Another pain exploded through him on his left-wing when he felt a strong hand grab it and throw him to the ground like a feather. His head was spinning and his entire left side of his body trembled with pain. He felt a pair of knees against his sides and his body being flipped over to his stomach. His head rolled around, blurry and disoriented vision making his head pound even more against his skull. 

_ “Cas?” _ he heard a soothing voice call out his name. The voice sounded safe, it felt safe. He turned his head towards the voice and opened his eyes, his head pounding even worse. 

“Cas, hey buddy,” Dean soothed beside him. Panic started to return back to Castiel as he regained his consciousness. 

“No, no, no, please. Chuck don’t!” Castiel screamed at the God hovering on top of him.

“I’m here to help you. And you’re acting like every teenager who thinks they’re independent and could take on the world. Just stop moving around,” Chuck ordered, tieing Castiel’s hands together so he wouldn’t interrupt him. The angel kept screaming, begging him to stop. But God wasn’t listening, he never listened.

He also removed his belt and folded it in two. Putting it in front of the angel’s mouth, he ordered, “I suggest you bite down,”

Cas did so, sending a glare up at the man he called his father. 

“Woah, I mean how do you keep up with him?” Chuck asked Dean, sitting himself on Cas’ bottom, rolling up the sleeves to his shirt.

“I mean, it’s more the other way around,” Dean joked, forcing a smirk on his face. Maybe he could small talk to Chuck enough he could forget about Cas.  _ That’s stupid, why would he back down from his ‘editing mission’?  _ He asked himself. But then again he had nothing else he could think of that could help Cas or buy him some more time.

“True, you’re kind of a pain in the ass,” Chuck said and Dean tried to chuckle but what came up was a funny cough. 

“Wait, if you wanted to give Cas his wings, why did you do the whole hallucination thing?” Dean asked something that’s been worrying him for a while.

“Good question. I wanted Cas to tell you about the deal but also do my first edit before this one. But, you guys being you, changed that up too,” Chuck explained, fidgeting with the blade.

“What was your ‘first edit’ going to be?” Sam spat out the words. It dissected Sam that Chuck talked about Cas like some computer that needed reprogramming. 

“Well, for my ending I need Castiel back to his old self. Like he was when you first met him. Feared, naive, powerful,” he explained, running his hand through the angel's hair. Cas bit down the belt in anger, his being wanting to smite his creator even though he possibly couldn’t.

“Soulless, you want Cas to be able to feel nothing,” Sam added. When he first met Cas, that’s how he was.

“Why?” Dean asked. That one question.  _ Why? _

“Because that’s the ending. He’s supposed to be one of the heroes who turns into a villain with one of you two. Can’t say which,” Chuck said pointing between the two brothers with the blade, “like father, like son,” he sang, looking at Castiel, proud of his work.

“Cas is way much more than you,” Dean snapped at the Lord. He had no right to compare Cas to himself. Chuck was a monster who toyed with people and Cas saved them. 

“Oh no, I’m not comparing myself to Cas, I’m comparing him to Jack,” 

“But Jack’s dad is Lucifer,” Sam pointed out. Anything to keep him distracted.

Chuck sighed and explained, “Did you ever wonder why Castiel didn’t explode when he allowed Lucifer to possess him? If any archangel possessed an angel, the vessel would expand and explode. Cas didn’t, you know why? Because...how do I say this...when I put Lucifer together, I made him pure, beautiful, I made him perfectly. Perhaps too perfectly. When I made the rest of the angels, I used a...a formula you could call it, to create the rest of the angels, except for Castiel. What I did with Lucifer I did with him, I used Lucifer’s cells to create your beloved Cas. Basically different design, same tools. I did something similar to you two, which made you special like I did with Luci and Cassie. That’s why Jack chose Cas to be his father because he was just like his real one. Why do you think Jack and Cas look alike? Because I made him and Lucifer from the same material. And now, it's time he falls a bit,”

Chuck picked up the blade and placed the tip on the part where the wings meat Cas’ human body. “Enough distracting me, time to start and get it over with,” Chuck said confidently. 

Cas, fear of what’s to come, started moving his wings, making it harder for Chuck to cut them off. 

“Okay, you’re officially a pain in the ass,” Chuck said angrily. He looked around for a second and got off of Cas’ ass where he was sitting on. He lifted the angel’s waist and put his hand on the top of his crotch looking for his belt buckle. He found the belt and removed it. He grabbed Cas’ wings and folded them, wrapping the belt around the middle of where the wings folded. He tried it off strongly, making the angel beneath him grunt.

“Chuck, you don’t have to do this,” Sam pleaded, unable to watch.

“Yes I do Sammy,” Chuck said slowly, picking the blade up and placing the tip on the roots of the wings. He pressed the blade down and started cutting like the wings were loaves of bread and he was using a kitchen knife. 

Screams erupted from the angel. He bit down on the belt hard enough his jaw was hurting. Tears were streaming down his face, mixing with sweat and saliva coming from the edges of his mouth. 

Dean turned his head around, unable to watch. Hearing his best friend’s scream and cries were enough to keep him up at night forever. He turned around to his brother and whispered “It’s okay.”

Sam nodded, tears flooding his eyes. Dean couldn’t bear looking at his brother or his angel. He didn’t know where to look, so he shut his eyes, trying to drown the cries. He felt useless, useless that he can’t do anything to help Cas. Cas was in pain because of him, because God needed him to guide the Winchesters to his ending.  _ Well screw his ending _ , Dean told himself. That’s what he did, to drown the unbearable cries and screams he kept talking to himself in his head.

About three minutes after the screams started, they stopped. All that could be heard from the angel were pants and sobs. Dean opened his eyes and looked over at Cas, the angel’s face resting on the ground, the belt beside his mouth. His whole body was trembling, blood dripping down his back. If Dean could move, the first thing he would do would be to hold the angel tight. 

Chuck got off Castiel’s butt and knelt beside him, running his hand through the angel’s hair and humming a song under his breath. 

“That was it Cassie. It’s over,” Chuck sang, continuing in humming. 

Cas raised his head slightly, glaring at Chuck’s direction, “I’ll kill you,” he muttered, his throat dry, lowering his head again. The angel’s whole body was trembling, his breaths coming out short and quick. Some tears were escaping his eyes, dropping on the ground. He wanted Chuck to stop touching him. Stop treating him with kindness. The powerful being was up to something and it scares the life out of Castiel. 

Chuck’s humming turned to low tuned singing, “I follow the Moskva, down to Gorky Park,” he sang.

Dean looked at Cas’ face, his eyes which were staring into nothing. He hated himself for not being about to help out the angel. He wanted to help him, do anything to not have to see Cas in pain like this. He never felt so useless in his life. After a minute of Chuck singing and lullabying the angel, Castiel looked up at Dean, their eyes locking.

They stared deeply into each other’s eyes, somewhat comforting each other. After a few minutes Cas’ eyes started to close, the lullaby and hair massaging making him sleep. Castiel closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, the angel trying to forget the pain. 

Chuck smiled a soft smile and stood up, looking down at Castiel as if he was proud of what he did. This knotted Dean’s stomach, every cell in his body wanting to kill the Creator which was standing in front of him.

There was a silence before Chuck spoke up, “Now, I’ll be leaving and do the last step from across the universe. Because you know, if I stay and give him his wings back here… well, he’ll follow me and, with all rights, try to smite me so,” he waved off, “see you in a while boys. And I suggest you make him as comfortable as possible after we’re done.” And with that he vanished, the crushing weight disappearing off of Sam and Dean with Chuck. 

Dean bolted to his feet and knelt beside the angel, cradling his head on his hands. His cheek felt hot against Dean’s palm, almost too hot. Dean felt the angel’s pulse, it was fast, vibrating off his fingers. 

“How is he?” Sam knelt beside Dean with a wet towel and a bowl of water. Sam used the towel to wipe the blood off the angel’s skin, being cautious with the cuts.

“I don’t know,” Dean muttered, “What are you doing?”   
  
Sam looked up at him, cleaning the towel, “Chuck said to make him as comfortable as possible, so,” he trailed off, cleaning more blood off of the angel’s back, going around the wounds.

Dean nodded, not saying anything. They stood in silence, Dean holding Cas and Sam cleaning his back and shoulders. Cas let out a moan, his left arm twitching. Dean ran his hand through the angel’s head but stopped when the angel started to violently shake.

“What the-”

Castiel snapped his eyes open, his back arching and screaming in pain. Sam backed away in horror but Dean didn’t dare move.

“Cas! Cas!” he yelled and light was coming from the angel. The room filled with bright light again. Both the Winchester’s covered their eyes, Sam sitting a far distance from the angel, he knew what was happening, wings were growing out of the angel. 

Dean started getting worried for him and his brother,  _ what if Castiel accidentally smites them?  _ He tried to move to hold the angel down, but something hit him on the back of the head. The last thing he remembered was black.


End file.
